Karkat The Counselor
by Baxter54132
Summary: "Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you don't remember lying down on this horn pile." An interactive choose your own path fic, Karezi Rosemary
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Alrighty so I'm trying out something different. This is kind of a self guided fic, inspired by Persona 4 with the choices of what to say.

Basically you read the page, and then at the bottom click which option you'd like to do, that will take you to the next page within the fic to continue your story. It's relatively simple so far, but I'm hoping to add on as time continues so I hope you all have fun with it!

The idea is that the plot progression is the same, you just can go about it in fun different ways.

The setting is after Rose and Dave arrived on the meteor but before it reached John and Jade.

Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie and not me.

* * *

><p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you don't remember lying down on this horn pile.<p>

Why would anyone want to sleep on horns anyway? They aren't comfortable, they aren't soft, and if you shift even the slightest they sound like an elephant that had its tail trounced on.

Horns are just plain stupid. If you see that sopor doped up troll you'll surely give him a piece of your mind. You haven't seen much of him since the incident where he kind of went crazy and killed everyone, but that doesn't bother you too much. Most of your time has been spent with the mayor, since he's pretty cool.

You don't remember why you ended up lying down in the horn pile, sopor slime would suit you much better.

You sit up awkwardly in the horns, shifting your weight so they're at least not digging into your thighs. You seem to be in a random room on the meteor, stupidly surrounded by horns. The walls are barren, but you suddenly notice a constant clicking sound echoing around the room.

You slowly glance around, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes subconsciously. Much to your surprise, someone is typing away on a hivetop in the corner of the room, which is the only space devoid of horns.

Well the hivetop isn't the surprising part, but was this computer geek watching you sleep? He hasn't noticed you're awake yet, and you wonder if you could slide out of the room without getting his attention.

However, he might need something from you, but do you really care?

What're you going to do?

**Ask him what's up.** (Chapter 2)

**Sneak Out Quietly.** (Chapter 3)

* * *

><p><em>Unfortunately I can't get the links to work so I'll put what chapter you need to go to.<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Ask Him What

"What're you doing here mustard breath?" Your voice is scratchy from the time you were asleep, and Sollux doesn't even twitch at the sound of your voice.

He somehow continues typing as he responds, "Don't you remember? I wath here before you even walked in." Sollux's eyes flick towards you through his multi-colored glasses. "You muth have been tho tired you didn't even notice me."

Sollux scoffs and shakes his head at your lack of focus. You roll your eyes at the sarcastic comment and stand up with a groan, brushing a few random horns off your lap. "How long was I out?"

"About two hourth." Sollux suddenly stops typing. His eyebrows knit together and he seems to be deep in thought. "Kanaya wath in here a bit earlier. She theemed a bit upthet and thaid she wanted to talk with you."

"Well that's something fucking important to mention don't you think?" The door is only a few feet from you, so you walk over to it, making sure to crush a few of those frustrating horns as you go.

Sollux doesn't seem surprised about your angry reaction, "I did mention it."

You pause with one hand on the door, and your eyes lock onto your friend's messy hair. A few silent seconds tick by, and impatience gets the better of you.

As you push the door open Sollux chimes in one last time, "her room ith to the left."

You mutter a thanks and find yourself in a long narrow hallway. Some weird ooze is rolling down one of the walls, but you ignore it and try to pretend you know where you are.

Of course you don't really. You don't remember lying down and every corner of this damn meteor looks exactly the same. You'd think Kanaya would put up some decorations or something but of course she didn't. Looks like you're gonna have to take the initiative, you're team leader after all.

The hallway seems to stretch on forever, but you finally reach a split. Both paths seem equally dull, but at least you have some guidance as to which way to go.

**Left (Chapter 4)**

**or**

**Right (Chapter 5)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sneak Out Quietly

You stand up as quietly as you can and take a few steps towards the door, cringing when a particularly annoying horn sounds under your feet. Of course you don't get out unnoticed, but Sollux lets you go with a mere shake of his head.

You push the door open with ease, met with a long hallway. Some weird ooze is rolling down one of the walls, but you ignore it and try to pretend you know where you are.

Of course you don't really. You don't remember lying down and every corner of this damn meteor looks exactly the same. You'd think Kanaya would put up some decorations or something but of course she didn't. Looks like you're gonna have to take the initiative, you're team leader after all.

The hallway seems to stretch on forever, but you finally reach a split. Both paths seem equally dull, but you suppose you should choose one.

**Left (Chapter 6)  
><strong>

**or**

**Right (Chapter 7)**


	4. Chapter 4: Left

Of course, you need to see what's wrong with Kanaya. She's always had your back so there's no reason to avoid her.

The hallway seems just as dull as the last one, but your thoughts are rolling as you search for Kanaya's room. You eventually find the door, but it seems to be locked.

Maybe she figured things out for herself?

No that doesn't sound like Kanaya at all. If she really did have to ask for help it must have been something serious. You decide to press your ear against the door to see if you can hear anything.

To your surprise, something that's either sniffling or a very soft vacuum is coming from the room.

It must be Kanaya.

What do you do?

**Knock.**

**Leave, it's not worth it. (Chapter 10)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Right

Wow you're going to ignore Sollux? Good job.

This hallway is as boring as any other, but you only walk for a few moments before reaching an open door. You peer in despite yourself, pleased when your favorite blind troll seems to be relaxing inside. However you put your tough face on, gotta seem cool.

"Hey Karkat, "of course she beat you to the greeting, she just can't let you do anything can she.

Terezi is crawling on the ground, vigorously scribbling with a red piece of chalk. "Come join me you doofus."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." You enter the room, being careful not to step on her precious creation. The last time you did that she strung you up like one of her naughty pyralsprites.

Terezi leans back on her legs, "Hey do you wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" a hint of suspicion taints your voice, you've been tricked too many terrible games to agree without knowing.

"A court game! I would be the legislacerator and you would be the threshecutioner."

What are you going to do?

**You can stay and play for a while why not.**

**You need to go meet Kanaya silly.**


	6. Chapter 6: Left

The hallway seems just as dull as the last one, and your head seems surprisingly empty as you stroll down the corridor. You could put some of your romance covers up, they would look great here.

A door suddenly appears on your left, and you wonder if it's someone's respite block maybe.

You pause in front of the door, but there aren't any hints as to who it belongs to.

To your surprise, you can hear what sounds like crying coming from the door. Either that or it's a very small vacuum. It sounds like Kanaya is she crying?

What do you do?

**Knock.**

**Leave, it's not worth it. (Chapter 10)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Right

When in doubt always go right, right?

You walk down the equally boring path, seeing nothing to peak even your slightest interest. You feel pretty good about your decision.

After a few moments, a strong scent of blood washes into your nose. You don't even need to be a Pyrope it's so overwhelming. A dark shadow is ahead of you in the hall and you instinctively stop walking.

"What's up Karrrrrrrkat?" The voice drawls lazily, and the first thing you can make out is a blue and olive green juggling bat. The owner is swinging two, a wicked grin stretched onto his face.

"Uhh," you take a step back cautiously, remembering the dangers from just a few months back. "I'm doing fine how're you."

The tall troll steps forward, snickering at your nerves, "I'm doing just fine friend, have you ever tried that gooey stuff on the walls?" The bat users pauses, licking his lips slowly. "It's delicious."

You can tell the situation is getting out of hand, what will you do?

**Stay, maybe you can reason with him. (Chapter 8)**

**Run away obviously. (Chapter 9)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Stay

**TW: CHARACTER DEATH**

You've reasoned with him before, there's no reason you can't talk him down now.

"Now Gamzee let's talk this ove…" your words are cut short as a bat comes down hard and painful onto your skull and your head spins as you stumble backwards.

"Hold on!" You can tell you sound desperate, but your used to be friend barely notices, swinging the second bat in your direction.

Unfortunately for you, you aren't very physical, despite practicing with your sickle in your room. Gamzee's swings land firm, and you crumble to the ground.

Gamzee's swings accelerate, and you can feel your blood seeping out of you. This is clearly past you's fault, what a dick.

As your life fades out, there's only one thing on your mind, the young troll who brightened your days despite her own blindness.

"Terezi…"

* * *

><p>Yes unfortunately you have found a bad ending, if you want to keep going please go back and this time run away.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Run The Heck Away

You run away from that maniac as fast as your stumpy legs can carry you. For some reason he doesn't bother to give chase.

After a short distance you find slow to a light jog. You'll have to avoid him for a while dang.

A door suddenly appears on your left, and you wonder if it's someone's respite block maybe, you could get some shelter for a bit.

You pause in front of the door, but there aren't any hints as to who it belongs to, and it's unfortunately locked.

To your surprise, you can hear what sounds like crying coming from the door. Either that or it's a very small vacuum. It sounds like Kanaya is she crying?

What do you do?

**Knock.**

**Leave, it's not worth it. (Chapter 10)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Wow

What really?

You're Karkat fucking Vantas.

You're the team leader. You were voted in by every single one of your team members, it's your responsibility to take care of them and make sure they're happy and healthy.

Kanaya has always been there for you for pete's sake!

You're not only a romance expert, but sickle master. If anyone can solve Kanaya's problem it's you!

So get in there and help her out!

**Ok fine.**

**Still no.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is v much a work in progress stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
